Shattered Sun
by AuthoressAlex
Summary: Torn between choosing to help her best friend, or staying with the boy, ok werewolf, she's fallen in love with, Andromeda Gosselin is forced to make a decision. To help Jacob, or to stay with Jared.
1. Falling

Shattered Sun

By Alexandra Porter

(A/N: Disclaimer; All characters/scenes/etc from Twilight, New Moon, or Eclipse belong to Stephenie Meyer, and I do not claim them as my own. The characters of Andromeda Gosselin and Persephone Thyme are my own invention. Thanks! Warnings; OOC, AU, Violence, Language)

**Prologue:** If it was possible to have your heart torn into a thousand pieces while it still beat in your chest, that is what was happening to me. How dare they ask me to do this! Destiny had a cruel sense of humor. Dark, evil, sadistic humor. I sat in my Aston Martin, just sitting. Thinking about what I had to do. Did it really have to happen like this? Of course, it had taken me almost sixteen years to figure out that I was the poster pin-up girl for Fate and its humor. Suddenly choosing between what I thought was right, and what I knew I should do. I started up the engine, speeding back towards La Push as fast as I could. There was only a limited amount of time left, and I was running out of options.

Andromeda's Point of View

"Jared…don't you dare!" I said, backing away from the cliff edge my ever-so-loving boyfriend, Jared Mercier threatened to toss me off of. The La Push boys, my good friends, had _his_ back. Granted, they were pack—brothers. So, in this sense, help for me was lost on them for they took Jared's side.

"Please Jare, if you love me—"

"I know, I know," he said, letting me get a breath of relief out before he decided to speak again. "I'd throw you then jump in after you."

All of the boys laughed as he picked me up and cradled me in his arms. I shut my eyes tight and felt myself soar. When I opened my eye, yes, just one eye, Jared was falling with me. He didn't trust me to not die from going on my own. Ugh—boys. All prepared to throw you off a cliff possibly to your death, and their damn chivalry kicks. We hit the chilled water and instinctively I clung harder to Jared. He easily swam us both to safety and I was left coughing the water out of my lungs. Jared was laughing, and I glared at him.

"Ja--:" cough, cough, water, cough "—red!" I sputtered, coughing the remaining water out of my lungs as I did so. "I **hate** you!"

"No you don't. I mean, if you did, you wouldn't be dating me."

"snake! Ugh. You are such a jerk sometimes, Jared." I said as the boys, now on the beach as well, joined Jared in laughing at us. "And don't think you guys are not in trouble either! You are on the list Quil, Embry, Paul, Seth, and _especially_ you Jacob Black!"

Jacob Black was my ex-boyfriend, which sometimes made it really hard to be in La Push so often with Jared. Old love never really dies out—it just is smothered a little, but is still there, waiting for a spark to rekindle it. Jake was still my best friend, however, but he turned to me then, his mouth forming into a smile and giving me the largest puppy dog eyes ever. I hit him in the gut with all the force I had, and it barely even moved him, except for him bringing in his stomach just a little.

"You know you can't hurt me, Andi. I'm just too strong for you." He said. I scoffed at him and got right into his face, sticking my finger in it.

"Yeah, if I was a werewolf, I could kick your ass, and you know it Jake." I said, and his mouth went into a hard line. He couldn't deny it, because he knew it was true. They all did. Sam, the oldest of them, was probably the only one I could not win a fight against when they were all normal boys. But then again, he had always been strong. I blew Jake a kiss and Jared's arm came around my waist. I welcomed the warmth of his one-oh-nine temperature and put myself into the curve of his arm, taking all that warmth to my chilled body. He told the boys we were going back to his place, and they all made their inappropriate comments and I rolled my eyes again. Typical boys, you know? Jare and I walked along the roads until we reached his house. No one was home so we just walked to his room so we could get out of the clothes that were soaked before I caught pneumonia or hypothermia or something to that extent. I jumped on his bed, just sitting, waiting for Jared to get me some clothes to change into. He came back with a tank top of his and a pair of boxers that were too small for him; the only things he had that would probably fit me. I took them from him and walked to the bathroom, hanging up my wet clothes on the shower rod before returning to his room. When I came back he had already changed and was putting some movie into his DVD player. I jumped back on his bed, this time lying down with a good view of his TV and got comfortable as he started the movie. He climbed on the bed next to me, again warming my still cold body. I cuddled closer to his warmth and he placed his arm around me.

"Jared…the Princess Bride? You liar. You told me you did not own it." I said looking at him with astonishment. It was one of my all time favorite movies, and he knew that.

"Well, I bought it for you, well, to keep here for you. It's no big deal, Andi, so please don't make one out of it."

"Jared Mercier. You are a romantic," I joked turning back to the screen. "I never knew."

"Shut up and just watch the movie, _Andromeda_." He said. I turned to him, incredulously. He seriously did not just go there---but he did. I gasped at him, pulling out of his arms to look at him with a glare. He knew I hated anyone using my full name. I preferred the nicknames, because in all honesty, no one had those types of names anymore, plus it was just too long and boring. He smiled at me and shook his head, and I cuddled back against him, anger still on my face. Leaned my head on his chest; my giant pillow. The movie grabbed my attention so fast; I didn't even feel his fingers trailing along my collarbone. When I finally did notice, I turned to him and he looked over at me; he looked so sweet. Innocent, really. Though, his fingers did suggest otherwise.

"Jared…" I began, almost pulling away from his again.

"Andi. Look, don't worry," he said to me, assuring really. "I'm not after your virtue. Well, not _yet_ at least." He joked, and brought my right hand up to entwine with his left over my shoulder. He kissed my forehead gently and I sighed, leaning my head back on his shoulder.

"Andi…something wrong?" he asked.

"No. It's just…well, no. It's just this Jared. Why does it feel so right? That it feels like, I don't belong anywhere else but _your_ arms? Or am I just completely mental?"

"Hmm…you're mental." He said, oh so seriously. I scoffed and hit his shoulder and he pulled me closer, kissing my forehead again. He rested his head on top of mine and sighed, just sitting with our bodies so close—so perfectly fitting. The movie ended and I turned as Jared got up to change the movie. I smiled as those large, familiar red lips came onto the screen. Jared acme back and I turned to him, smirking.

"I had _no_ idea this was going to be a late night, double feature, picture show."

"Well, maybe I just want you to be the Janet to my Rocky, you know, so you can…Touch-A, Touch-A, Touch-A Touch Me." He said, and then sang as he quoted the song so perfectly. I laughed at him; he was such a goofball sometimes, but that was what I loved about him. Just then, his phone rang. He answered it, and it was Jake. Somehow, I knew it was going to be him—he would just love to ruin any sort of moment between Jared and I. He was still half in love with me, and that was part of the problem. Jared sat up, got off the bed, and walked away. Obviously, it was not something I was aloud to listen to. So, while I waited, I called a friend of mine; Bella Swan.

"Hey Bella! How have you been lately? I haven't talked to you in forever."

"Ugh…I've been better actually. Edward went away hunting this weekend, and had Alice kidnap me. She's been holding me prisoner. It's torture—pink toe nails, make-up, hair!" she cried in mock horror.

"Oh, the horror, the horror!" I responded and we laughed together. We were talking for almost a whole hour before Jared came back into the room, and I sighed.

"I've got to go, Bells."

"Jared came back into the room?"

"Yeah. I'll call you later though, when I get home, ok?"

"Yeah," she said, "later Andi." And we hung up with each other. Jared sat back with me and pulled me as close as he could with a heavy sigh. Something was wrong—fantastic.

"Sam has called a meeting. I've got to go."

"…oh. Ok. I'll just get a ride home then. You can come there when you get out." I said. I could call Bella back to give me a ride. It would be a way to let her escape the torture of Alice for a little while. I got my clothes out of the dryer, which Jared had thrown them in sometime when I was not paying attention and changed. I kissed Jared goodbye and left, telling Bella I would meet her at the line. When I got there, she was waiting with Alice in her truck. No wonder she had me meet her at the line. I smiled as I got into the truck.

"Hey Bells—Alice. Long time no see."

"Yeah," Alice replied, nose wrinkling. "…but you smell awful."

"Well, I am dating a werewolf and have spent practically the entire last two days in La Push, Alice."

She wrinkled her nose again, but smiled as they drove me home. Once back at my own place, I called out to my father, well, stepfather Rich. I got no answer, but when I walked into the kitchen, I found a note written on the white-board on the wall. It read:

'Andi, don't wait up. I was called back into work. Money's on the island—order dinner for yourself. Love you. Rich.'

I sighed and walked to the island, picked up the money, and ordered myself some chinese with extra food for when Jared came. Around eight thirty pm, Jared came over.

"Hey babe. Sorry it took so long—I swear Jake just loves to hear himself talk."

"Don't worry. I ordered Chinese and I've just been adding my personal commentary to all the movies I put on the list."

"What are we up to now?" he asked, coming into the living room with the extra food I had ordered for him.

"Uhm, I believe Blood and Chocolate is next." I replied.

"Andi, no! That is _such_ a chick flick!" Jared complained in typical male fashion. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I had watched plenty of movies for him—for instance, Mission Impossible, ALL THREE. Also, I'd watched Dune for him. _**DUNE**_. So, he could suck it up; he was watching it.

"I watched Dune, Jared."

"No fair, Andi. Can we just watch 300 again? Please?" he begged.

"We can either watch Blood and Chocolate, or Unfaithful. I'm in an Oliver Martinez mood tonight. He was _so_ hot in Unfaithful…" I said, recalling the movie licking my lips.

Jared jumped onto the couch, pulling me close into the warmth of his lap. He gave me those puppy dog eyes and a pout. Damn his dog like cuteness. He was so cheating.

"I'm in an Andromeda Gosselin kind of mood."

"Cheater, cheater." I mumbled, ready to surrender.

"Yeah, but you love me anyways." He said, and snatched the remote, putting on 300 for the billionth time. I swear to the Lord and Lady, blood plus boys equals a good time for them. About halfway through the movie, Jared and I began to kiss. Forgetting all about the movie, I turned to wrap my arms around his neck. His were on my hips, rubbing small circles on them. Lost in the sensation of his kiss, I moved so I was straddling him on the couch. His hands found the hem of my shirt and began to play with it, almost begging me. I pulled away to look into his eyes, why I even stopped I'll never know, while my head was somewhat clear.

"Jare, no. We—we—I can't." I said.

"Andi…" he whispered, leaning in to kiss along my collarbone. He started to lift my shirt up, and against my better judgment, I lifted my arms up for him to take it off. He shed his own shirt as well and he continued to kiss me. Trailing down to my neck and lower things, I let a whimper escape my lips. Just then, the front door slammed, and I sat up with a jolt. I grabbed my shirt and struggled to get it on correctly with my shaking hands. My heart was pounding so hard; I thought I might have been having a heart attack. But if I was, I'm sure my faithful wolf-like boyfriend would be able to tell and help me out there; then again, maybe not.

"Andi, you up? I'm home!" Rich called, and I heard him walking towards the kitchen.

"Here. Living room!" I called to him, laying with my legs draped over Jared's and eyes on the TV, pretending to be absorbed in it.

"Oh, hi Jared." Rich said as he came into the room. "I didn't know you were here." He wasn't even mad. He was oblivious; but I silently thanked the Lord and Lady for that, and that he hadn't caught us.

"Hey Rich. Yeah, I've been here since like eight ish, after I helped Sam out with some things. We've just been continuing our movie must watch list."

"Sounds like fun." He said, looking at us smiling. "Andi, don't forget you have work tomorrow, so don't stay up too late."

"Yeah, dad. I won't." I said, and he left. I let out a breath of relief and sat up. Jared was smirking at me.

"What?" I said, a little annoyed. "That was not good, Jared. We almost got caught!"

"Yeah, but at least I got to leave my mark…several times."

"Jared!" I said, running to the small mirror hanging on the wall to examine myself. "I can't—what if Rich sees?! He'll kill me, or you! Whoever is closer at that point in time! I don't have any cover up, I ran out this morning!"

Jared chuckled low and then looked at me. He promised to get me some before the morning. I let out another breath and went back and snuggled against him once more. Rich said he had to go home about eleven thirty and I said I was going to bed/ I washed up quickly and got into bed. I would kill Jared if I did not have some cover up on my dresser in the morning. It didn't take long for the weariness to catch up with me and soon enough, I was sleeping; dreaming of certain werewolves.

---End Chapter One---


	2. Relationships

Chapter Two

**(A/N:** I'm adding a new character in here, who is named Alex; Alexandrite Hart, who is Andi's stepbrother, Rich's son. Andi's last name is still Gosselin, which by the way is her mother's maiden name. Also, there are a few inside jokes in this chapter just for Vi 3 Let's see if you catch them, sweetie.

"Andi, get up." Jared's voice drifted into my head. I groaned.

"Mhmhmhm…nooo." I mumbled, pulling the covers over my head again, trying to retain the warmth. He pulled the covers off but got onto the bed with me to keep me warm.

"Ugh...what if Rich sees...?" I said, my voice lazy with sleep. It was more to his chest, since that had become my pillow when I realized mine was on the floor again. I pulled the covers on us to trap in the heat.

"Andi, babe. It's eleven thirty in the morning. He's at work by now. I had to climb in your window. I got nervous when you didn't answer the door or any form of communication."

"That was you who called at like, nine this morning? I should kill you." I said, finally coming into the waking world fully. Damn him for waking me. I was having such a nice dream. Well, naughty, actually, but that was beside the point. I rolled over to look at my clock and groaned. I was supposed to hang out with my best friend today; Persephone. She would be pissed I missed it. I picked up my cell phone from the charger and I have seven missed calls; all from her. I sat up, fully making myself awake and speed dialed her back. I held the phone away from my ear as I heard her pick it up.

"Andromeda Rose! How dare you miss our ritual Saturday morning coffee and doughnuts! I am very upset with you." Persephone said as her anger radiated through the phone. Jared was tracing lines up and down my left arm as I held the phone to my ear with my right. I sighed and spoke, just trying to calm her down as best I could. Jared's presence really did not help with the situation.

"'Seph, please. I didn't mean to. I overslept. It was Jared's fault really." I said, looking over at him as his jaw dropped slightly. I smiled at him and blew him a small kiss. He just gave me narrowed eyes and sat up. I grabbed his hand and squeezed. He sighed and smiled at me. I turned my attention back to the phone in my hand as I caught very little of what Persephone had been saying.

"—And another thing, Andi! Don't blame Jared. I'm sure you stayed up late, as per usual and overslept. Did you even call into work and say you weren't coming in?" she asked, and I took in a large intake of breath. I had completely forgotten totally about work. I worked part time at Mike Newton's parents' store with Bella. I was supposed to be in work by nine thirty today; I guess that wasn't happening. I let out the breath in a huff, contemplating for a moment whether to just go in late, or call and explain what happened to me. Persephone, however, ruined my train of thought.

"Don't bother, Andi. I called Mrs. Newton and told her you were not feeling too well and wouldn't be in today. After you missed our meeting and all twenty billion of my calls, I figured something had to be up."

"You are a Goddess send, Persephone, you really are." I said, relieved that I had someone to keep me in that job. I wonder if Bella had gotten called in to work at my sudden illness and inability to show up for work on time. I talked a little while longer with 'Seph, then hung up and turned back to Jared who had returned to tracing lines up and down on my arm. His smile warmed his face, and in turn, made me smile. I snuggled back into the warmth of the covers and looked up at him.

"So, it seems I have been sprung free of work today. What do you want to do with this extra time?"

"We could…go visit Jake and the boys." Jared suggested, just as I knew he would. The thing was, we'd done that for the past two days. I wanted…well, just time for the two of us to be together. No more Jake. No more La Push boys. No more third wheels and group activities. It was time for us to go on a real date; something we had not done in a long time. Our relationship, though it seemed to be fine, felt to me like it was turning back into the close friendship we had before we began dating. I stretched my arms above my head, arching my back off the bed and making sure it cracked. I came back down and swung my legs off the bed and went to my dresser. I took out my specially made black t-shirt that I had made for Jared's amusement. It read, in big red, glittery letters; 'Back off, I bite.' with a wolf sitting underneath the lettering, leering. He and the rest of the boys had gotten quite the kick out of it. I grabbed a pair of jeans and my undergarments and headed towards the bathroom. I locked the door behind me; as per usual and got into the shower. After ten minutes of just standing with the hot water soothing the aches of my body, I washed up. I used the remains of my John Freida, all of the products I had, and then got dressed; blow dried my hair, and put on my make-up. I came back out to Jared on my floor, looking through the piles upon piles of books that were artistically placed around my room. He picked up a copy of Sweet Moon by Kathleen Fitzgerald. It was a werewolf novel, published only two years ago. It was a book I had written, using my alias name, of course, and no one else knew. He was reading the back. I went over to him and sat on the edge of my bed and wrapped my arms around his shoulders. He didn't still his motions, but he did turn his face up to mine. He smiled at me and I gave him a sweet kiss.

"You know, we _could_ go up to Port Angeles to see a movie. I think that action flick is still playing. "

"We could…" he said, giving me a look that asked my why I was suggesting that we do something. Then the dawn of realization came across his face. He stood up, and I did too, keeping my arms around his neck and he put his hands on my waist.

"We haven't really been spending time together, have we?" he said.

"No, well, I mean, not when it's just the two of us," I said, and then sighed. "Jare, look. I really do care about you; you are the only boy that I can honestly say that I never get bored with. You're the best thing that's ever happened to me, and I know that sounds lovesick puppy like, and total Lifetime movie-esque, but still. I don't like the way we've been heading."

"What do you mean, Andi? The way we've been heading?" he asked, stepping back, making me drop my hands from his neck. I sighed and sat back on my bed. I didn't want to have an argument with him right now; which I was pretty sure was what was going to happen, but this was something I couldn't ignore for any longer. Jake had finally managed to get under my skin about my relationship with Jared. In the past week, we had had a conversation where he had asked me why I was even still with Jared. He hadn't seen us act like a couple, just like a couple of friends. That bothered me. It pissed me off that one; it was Jake that brought it up, but also that he was right.

"Jared." I said, not looking at him, and choosing my words as carefully as I could. "We haven't been acting like a couple. Just like friends. People noticed, Jare. I don't want to just be 'friends'. I want to be _that girl_. The girl everyone is jealous of because I've got the most wonderful boyfriend ever, and no one else can ever have him because they know I'd best the living shit out of them."

"Andromeda." He said, his voice stern, and even though he was using my full name, I didn't flinch at his tone. Kudos to me. "You've always _been_ that girl. Don't you see that?"

"No, Jared, I don't. Look, you know how my love life has been before. With Jake it was so different—"

"I don't want to hear about your relationship with Jacob right now, Andi. We're discussing **us** right now." He said, and for the first time in a long while I heard a tone in his voice; jealousy. He was upset that I was still thinking about Jacob. It bothered him so much that I was still comparing relationships past to relationships presently.

"Jared, trust me. This is the best relationship I have ever had. With Jake, it was mostly based off of physical attraction. Basically, our whole relationship was based off nothing. And no, Jared, we never got physical like _that_, so you can stop making fists." I said, placing my hand over his fist, trying to calm him down. I didn't like where it was heading, but still, I marched on. This had to be done for better or worse.

"You…you and I started this on an intellectual level. You're with me, not for what I look like, but for how I think and who I am. And that's why…that is why I love being with you. You make me feel like I'm actually someone instead of an object or a trophy or something just to keep around for the hell of it."

"You aren't a prize, Andi, and you shouldn't be treated like one. You're a human being just like the rest of us."

"I know, Jare. That right there, is why I love you." I said, and then, stopped, looked up at him and stared. Those were the three words that either made or broke a relationship. They were also ones we had never spoken to each other before; but in everything that had been going on, it made me realize I wasn't going to rush to take them back. Why bother taking back the truth?

"Andi…" he said, and came to sit down beside me. He took my face in his hands and looked into my eyes with a softness I'd never seen in him before. He kissed my forehead and let a smile creep onto his face, which made me smile, which made him laugh because it scrunched up my face in his hands.

"You are so absurd, Andi. But that, right there, is why _I _love _you._"

"Hey—no fair. You stole my words." I said and leaned in to kiss him as I laughed. And just like that, our fight was over. He draped one arm around my neck and the other was holding my hand as I wrapped it around his waist. We walked to the door like that and got into my car, because it was so much nicer than his truck and I liked to drive. I drove us to Port Angeles, to see the movie, but, as always, I got sidetracked and parked in front of the bookstore. Jared rolled his eyes but got out with me and went into the store.

"Andi, you read way too much."

"Gasp! You lie!" I said in mock horror. I sat down in the back corner with a nice book in my hands as I started to read. Jared sat with me and leaned onto me, reading over my shoulder; which, he knew that I hated when people did that. It bothered me. A lot.

"Jared Mercier…"

"Yes, babe?" he asked, innocently. Yeah, sure; innocent my ass. Jared Mercier hadn't been innocent since the day he come home from the hospital.

"Do you want me to punch you in the face, because you know how much reading over my shoulder bothers me."

"No, I don't want you to. I don't feel like going to the hospital to fix your fractured or broken hand." He said, and I glowered at him. My voice dropped quite low, almost like it should have hurt me to talk like that, but years as an actress and singer had made my voice learn to adapt to different tones.

"I'm sure I can borrow somebody's golf club for a moment."

Jared smiled and pulled me to my feet in one swift moment. He put the book back on the shelf, pulled me from the store, got my keys from my back pocket and got into my car. Now, I don't let anyone drive Lilli, and yes I named my car. I am the only one allowed to drive her, and so I walked over to the driver's side and opened the door, crossing my arms over my chest and looking at Jared.

"Get. Out." I said, evenly, holding back the annoyance Jared was making me feel. Normally, I was never annoyed with him. The only one who really annoyed my nowadays was Jacob, but I wasn't going to tell Jared that. Not yet at least; I wasn't that angry…yet.

"Andi, come on."

"No. No one drives Lilli and you know it. I've only told you seven billion times. So, get out of the car and get into the passenger seat or you can run home." I said, and just then, my phone rang. I swore rather loudly and dug it out of my bag, which of course it was at the very bottom of. I looked at the caller ID, and it was Alex. Of course it was! He always knew exactly when to call; he was like, psychic for moments such as these. It was odd.

"What is it Alex?" I asked, rather flippant, but I was still trying to get Jared from out of the driving seat.

"Where are you? We were supposed to go to mall today; remember?"

"Yeah, but I thought we were going later. Didn't you tell me like, three?" I asked, and Jared finally got out of the car. I smiled and silently thanked him. He mouthed that I owed him big time and I rolled my eyes and got into the car. I shut my door, put on my seat belt and started the car. I headed back towards home; still talking to Alex.

"Look, I'm coming now. You better be ready, and Jared's coming with us."

"I'm okay with that. He's hot." Alex said, his voice low and suggestive. Alex was gay, and definitely had a thing for my boyfriends. Just as well, he'd slept with half of them. I think Jake, Jared, and one more of my past boyfriends hadn't slept with him, but who could blame them? I did turn guys gay when I broke up with them...not like, you know, I was conceited about that though, or anything.

"You even think about it and I will personally break your nose." I said.

"But that would ruin my pretty face." He said, quite cheerfully. He knew that I would never be violent towards him. I loved him too much. Plus, it couldn't be denied; his face _was_ pretty. By the time we reached my house, Alex was sitting on the steps, involved in his newest comic strip. Alex was a fantastic artist, and writer as well. We were actually working on a novel together; we both wrote on it, and Alex illustrated. It was the sequel to Sweet Moon, and it was entitled Moonlit Sins. It was coming along beautifully. Alex looked up and walked over and got into the car. He batted his eyes a few times at Jared just to piss me off, but what I wasn't prepared for, was that Jared was actually flirting **back** with him. What the hell?

"Uhm, Jared? What the hell are you doing?"

"Oh, didn't I tell you I was having a secret affair with your brother?"

"Oh, you seemed to have forgotten to mention that." I said, and I looked at Alex in the mirror. He shrugged.

"I'm sorry, Andipants, but I'm just so goddamn adorable."

"Yeah, and that sorry little fact is the only reason I don't hurt you and that pretty face of yours." I said.

"Oh, you love me. I mean, you have to; it's the law."

"Well, that law sucks."

"Yeah, well so do you but I never hear Jared complaining." He said, and I let my mouth drop for a moment before I turned around and hit him hard on the leg. I turned back around and started the car and headed off, but with a smile on my face. I had the two best boys in my life in the car. What girl wouldn't be happy?

Once we got to the mall, Alex insisted I try on seven, count them, seven prom dresses. They were all beautiful and looked fantastic on me as Alex reminded me, but as usual, he picked out the most expensive things on the rack. Jared was entertaining himself by adding his own personal commentary such as; 'How easy does that one come off?' and nice wolf whistles, and that pun was very intended.

"It doesn't matter Jared. They're too expensive, and I'm not paying for them."

"Well, if I'm taking you to prom, I want you to be the best dressed there. I want every guy to wish he was me at prom. I'll pay for it; don't worry Andi."

"You're going to pay two hundred plus dollars for a dress for me to wear, simply so you can be the envy of every guy at my prom? You aren't conceited." I joked.

"Yup." He said grinning, and paid for my dress, which I wasn't exactly complaining about. Alex still, however, was not satisfied, so I had to let him chose my shoes, buy the make up he instructed me to, and take him to lunch. How he managed that I had no idea. After the mall, we all decided to go to La Push to hang with the guys. Today hadn't exactly been the one on one time with Jared I really wanted, but we had it out in the open, and we could fix it later. Fighting was hard; but the making up was always great.

"Andi, drive faster." Alex said. He was a very bad backseat driver. He didn't even have his license yet, and he was telling me how to drive.

"No backseat driving, Mr. I don't-even-have-my-own-license-yet."

"I would have had it by now—" he began, but I cut him off with a smile.

"No matter how you think the point system works, hitting the pedestrians on the course will not earn you fifty points."

"Lies." He said, and we laughed. Jared took my right hand in his over the gearshift and held it. I turned to him and he smiled, which made me smile, which made Alex give a gagging noise in the backseat.

"This car is so filled with love it's going to smother me to death!" he said, and very theatrically pretended to smother and die. Jared let out a breath of relief and spoke.

"Finally! I thought we were never going to get some peace and quite in here!"

"Jared!" Alex said, springing to life again, horrified. "It's over! I thought you loved me!"

"Nope, sorry. I've only got love for two people in this car, and that's myself and Andi."

"That's because I'm the girl." I said to Alex, sort of rubbing it in his face. He stuck out his tongue at me like a five year old, and I rolled my eyes as I pulled up in front of Sam and Emily's house and shut off the car. We walked inside, and as always, Emily was cooking as Paul, Embry, Quil, and Jake were sitting in the kitchen at the table, and Sam was leaning against the counter next to Emily. We got a warm greeting and Jared sat with the rest, hungry as always. I leaned on the opposite counter as Sam and Alex jumped on the counter next to me. I looked around the room and sighed, then spoke to Emily.

"Emily, we definitely need more estrogen in this room. I'm going to be killed someday; death by testosterone." I said, and she smiled. Everyone had always said it was horrible what had happened to her beautiful face, but what people didn't realize was, she was still beautiful. Just look at the way Sam looks at her and you can see into the beauty that lies within her. Sam gave me a smile, as he knew was I was thinking.

"How much longer, Emily? I'm starving!" Jared complained. I looked at him.

"We just ate."

"Psh, that was snack time. Are you kidding? That was no meal. I'm a growing boy, Andi."

"You werewolves! You eat like you have eighteen stomachs." I said, rolling my eyes. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake looking at me. I could still see the care he had for me put into those eyes, but I forced myself to look away. I didn't love him anymore. Not like that, anyways. I don't think I was ever really _in _love with him to begin with. When a relationship goes in founded on nothingness, all you are bound to end up with is the same nothingness you began with.

End Chapter Two


End file.
